Lingering wounds
by Sypoth Sithicus
Summary: When keitarou feints while cleaning the onsen, well just read it you'll get the picture.


Disclaimer: I don't own this show, never have, never will, this fic was created from some inspiration and a need to get away from yet another story I'm writing. 2 key elements that will be accountable for any mistakes in this and most other fics I write. 1) I can't write anything until about 1 in the morning. 2) MS word thinks it knows what I want to say and changes it without my permission. If you wish to use this fic on your or a buddies website, ask. And if I catch you stealing it, well that's were the anarchy cookbook and some home brewed torture comes in handy.

Lingering Wounds

            It was an average sunny day at the Hinata Sou; Shinobu was cooking, Motoko practicing on the second level deck, Su and Sarah exploring the tunnels of the Inn. Mitsune was in her room scheming up her next big prank. Naru, having passed the Toudai exams was reading a book, and preparing for the acceptance ceremony in a few weeks. Keitarou, having also passed his exams, was cleaning the stone patio that surrounded the Inn's famous hot spring. Looking up and wiping some sweat off his brow, he gazed at a cloud moving slowly across the sky. 

            'Today has been pretty good, it's been 4 hours and I haven't fallen or tripped and landed in a compromising position with one of the girls so far,' thought the Hinata Sous' Kanrinin 'maybe, it's because now that I've finally got into Toudai my luck has improved, I just hope that things continue this way, forever…' Keitarou collapsed to his knees and then feints completely.

            "Sempai, Sempai, please wake up, Sempai," cried a very worried Shinobu as she shook the seemingly lifeless form of Keitarou on the ground.

            "Urashima if you don't wake up and remove yourself from the hot springs this instant I'll remove you myself." yelled the currently irritated Motoko who had the tip of her sword pointed at him.

            "Why is Keitarou sleeping near the hot springs?" asked the ever energetic Su.

            "Baka." stated Sara, who decided to spare him the usual kick in the head till later.

            "Hmm, one side, one side," demanded Mistune as she pushed her way up to Keitarou, she then placed her hand on his head, checked for a pulse, then saw if he was breathing, she then pulled back and began thinking to herself on what caused him to be like this. "Hmm, he reminds me of someone that's had a little too much sake, but from what I can tell he hasn't had any, this isn't good." she stated to herself while Kaolla poked him with a small stick.  "Someone call an ambulance, I don't think Keitarou's sleeping."

            "Naru," came a voice on the other side of the door along with a gentle knock, "can I come in I have something to tell you."

            Looking up from her book Naru couldn't help but wonder what happened, "Sure come in Haruka."

            Haruka, Keitarou's aunt, entered the room and walked over to Naru, "It's about Keitarou."

            "What did that lecherous pervert do now?" Naru said in a somewhat disgruntled voice, almost disappointed.

            "He did his chores, but that's not what I'm here to tell you," Stated Haruka matter of factly.

            "Nani?"

            "While scrubbing the onsen, he collapsed,         He's in the hospital."

            A brown haired girl quickly pushed her way through the halls of the hospital, the staff there had seen many like her, and knew better than to get in her way. Following not too far behind was another young woman, apparently in her late 20's, heading for the same place, just not in as big of a hurry. Stopping at the door the brown haired girl, known as Narusegawa Naru stared in at the unconscious form of Urashima Keitarou, spun on her heels to look at her friends sitting on chairs placed against a wall outside the room, then looked back to a doctor going over something with Haruka. Naru couldn't stand just waiting around like this, she had to know what caused this, so she approached the doctor.

            "Umm, excuse me, but the man in that room over there," Naru pointed to the room Keitarou was in, "can you tell me what is wrong with him?"

            "Sorry miss, but I can only disclose that to family members, you wouldn't happen to be related to him now, would you?" asked the doctor, Naru was at a loss for words. But thankfully Haruka saw the look on her face, and was a lot quicker in handling these situations. 

            "She's his fiancée." Naru looked a little peeved but stayed her temper. She'd thank her later, when she figured out that it was the only way to know what she wanted to.

            "Is that true miss?" Naru nodded. "Okay then, well, we ran some tests to find out what's wrong. Seems he has taken one too many falls or bumps, by the looks of things he has been hurting on the inside for a long time now, there's some hemorrhaging that seems to have been going on for some time now. I'm amazed he's even alive, tell me is he accident prone or something?"

            "You could say that." said Haruka in a rather unconcerned voice.

            "Will he live?" Naru barely whispered, with what the doctor said, she knew what had caused most of the damage.

            "We're not sure, it looks pretty bad. But we've had miracles in the past, I'd say his chances are slim if none. But if he lives for the next 2 weeks he'll most likely make it. His best chances are to stay in bed, get plenty of rest, and eat plenty of good food."

            "Can't you do something else? How about surgery? Can't you fix him up on the inside, you're a doctor, this is a hospital, you have to do something." Naru cried out almost hysterical.

            "I'm sorry miss, but any drugs or medicine we give him could kill him, and if we try to stitch him up like that he would die within the hour. We can't do anything for him except what we just told you. If you want to talk to him he should be waking up here soon."

            Naru hung her head in defeat. "I see, I'm going to go now, I… I want to talk with him when he wakes up." Naru slowly walked towards Keitarou's room barely moving her feet, the doctor and Haruka continued to talk. She was greeted by the others who were curious to how their Kanrinin was doing, after all if he wasn't around, the Inn would loose most of the spirit that it currently had, and the next one grandma Hinata chose might not allow so many parties or try to make life fun for them as much as Keitarou did. Naru couldn't help but feel guilty, she hated herself for being so careless, was disgusted with the way every one had treated him, all those punches, kicks, special techniques, explosions, falls, even the forced to be a practice dummy had amounted to this. They all thought he was immortal, how could she find the words to tell them, to let them know that he had just been hiding it away, all that pain. She barely heard her friends through everything she felt, when a hand was placed on her shoulder, she could no longer hide it, and she burst out crying. 

            "They say, he's pretty bad, on the inside. That he might… might not… he might die." Every one was surprised, Naru didn't see their expressions but knew what they probably looked like. "I'm going to see him now. I need to see him now." Naru pushed her way into the room and took the chair at the edge of the bed. She couldn't bare to look at him, she just sat there crying. 'I don't know what I'll do if he dies, I would have nothing, please don't die on me, Keitarou, please .'

            Where was he, he remembered cleaning the onsen, but he didn't remember when he had laid down. But he was in a bed nonetheless, how did he get here, and what is that sound, sounds like someone is crying, what happened. He slowly opened his eyes, everything was dark, cold, and unfamiliar, he looked over at his side, and there, sitting in a chair was Naru, crying? Why was she crying? He reached out and put his hand against her face. She quit crying long enough to sit up and look at him, taking hold of his hand and keeping it close to her face, she kissed it, she then leaned across his chest and continued to cry.

            Why was she acting like this? What's wrong with her, whatever it is though, he was going to try and make it right. She stopped crying and looked up at him, her face held a great amount of pain, and regret. It seeped deep into his soul, and he knew that he needed to take that away.

            "Naru, what's wrong? It'll be fine, you can tell me" she looked at him, closed her eyes and turned her head away.

            "Keitarou, we promised to get into Toudai together, will you promise me, that we will graduate together." She had begun crying again. Keitarou was confused at first, but put his arms around her as best as he could, to reassure her.

            "Sure, I promise that I will graduate with you, Narusegawa." This calmed her down some. He hoped it would be enough. They sat there for a few minutes, trying to find words to speak to the other.

            "Hey, you two are getting real friendly, I wonder if you two don't have something going on the side of your studies, HMM." Interjected Konno Mitsune with that mischievous gleam in her eye that earned her the nickname of Kitsune. 

            Kitsune then proceeded to turn her head to check on any other 'visitors' and came face to knuckle with one of Haruka's love taps. 

            "Don't cause mischief," she then looked at the embrace Keitarou and Naru shared and turning around and dragging Kitsune by the ear left the room, "I think we should leave these two alone for now." 

            Naru chuckled a little at her friend. Her jumping in like that, along with Harukas reaction was really helpful to the current atmosphere. Looking up at Keitarou she noted the astonishment on his face and burst out laughing at how silly he looked.

            "What?"

            "Nothing, just nothing. You should get some rest, I'll come back in the morning and visit with you. The others will too, don't try to strain yourself Keitarou, promise me you'll stay in bed. Okay?"

            "I don't understand why, I really want to go home, but yeah, I'll stay in bed till you come back." Naru playfully smiled at him before leaving. 'I wonder why she's acting so strangely. It's as if she thinks I'm going to die at any moment. Aw, well, I may as well get some rest like she said. Tomorrow is another day'

            Three days came and went with Naru dropping on by to visit him, Shinobu would bring him a lot of food, most of which he shared with every one else there. Sarah had to be restrained from hitting him over the head, Su had come up with several silly and useless gadgets in an attempt to help him get better, most of which never even got past the front door.  Kitsune would on occasion hit on him or try and trap him and Naru in the same room for long periods of time, the staff prevented her from locking the room up for more than five minutes, and the other residents, especially Motoko and Naru pulled her off of Keitarou. Motoko was just silent, as usual. Mutsumi had come by as well,  Even though they were all in Toudai now they all still needed to study.  Haruka only stopped by once to say hi and see how he was doing. Naru and Mutsumi were the only ones that stayed at the hospital for hours, some times from the beginning of visiting hours to the end. Finally Keitarou was released. The hospital couldn't do anything for him, so it was easy to convince them to let him go home. 

            "Ah it's nice to be back home, but why did they have to strap me to the floor?" Keitarou struggled against the leather straps that made sure he couldn't move from where he was. His mind started racing through all the possibilities of why they had him like this, several memories came back. Hanging over boiling pots of oil, and torture wasn't really what he wanted to do right now, so he started to struggle against the straps. "Come on, let me up, It wasn't me I swear it."

            "What are you complaining about this time?" said, Naru poking her head out of the hole in the roof adjusting her glasses and keeping a stern look on her face.

            "I just wanted to go for a walk and do any repairs or cleaning that had to be done around here." Narus gaze turned deathly serious making Keitarou freeze in place.

            "You can't do that, you don't want to wake up in the hospital again do you?"

            "Umm, no."

            "Then just lay there and ….  What's that?"

            "Huh? What's what?" Naru jumped down and pulled the covers off from around Keitarous left side, revealing a sleeping Su. "WHAAAA. Su-CHAN WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Looking back at Naru, she was popping her knuckles and giving him an angry one eye glare. He gulped, knowing what was coming to him.

            "BAKAAAaaaaauh." Naru yelled out but was cut off as Su, still sleeping, wrapped her arms around Narus' waist and gave her a crushing bear hug. Naru struggled desperately against the vice like grip Su had on her waist, eventually she had backed up to the wall and was unable to stand up, still pushing on the child's arms.  After awhile Su woke up and looked at Naru.

            "Naru, what are you doing in my room?" Su looked around and saw that she was instead in Keitarous' room. "Oh, I must have been so worried that Keitarou would leave that I sleep walked in here." continued the child in a tired voice, yawning she left his room and went to get changed.

            Keitarou let out a sigh or relief and Naru looked at him. A sudden fear overcame her, she had almost given him one of her famous Naru-punches and in the condition he was in, it would have been the last he would have had to feel, forever. If Su hadn't have given her that hug, Keitarou would most likely be dead.

            "Hey, Naru-chan, are you okay, you look like you walked in on a slaughter." That snapped her out of it.

            "Huh, oh, no, I'm fine," she put on a false smile and got up.

            "Well, okay, say can you untie me, I would really like to walk around for a while." Naru glared down, pretended to think about it, then.

            "No."

            "What do you mean no. All I want is to take a little walk, it's not going to kill me." Yelled Keitarou only to find that Naru had already left. "I guess that they're still worried about that whole hospital thing. Aw well, the least they could have done was leave me a book or two to read."  

            "Well, if I give you a book what would you give me in return, hmmm?" Asked Mistune dangling a book right over his head.

            "Kitsune-chan, what are you doing here?" undeterred  she just continued on.

            "Do me a favor and I'll do you a favor. There's this Sake festival in three weeks, and I'd like to go. Maybe you would pay my way in?"

            "Kitsune-chan, leave him alone, let him eat, then he needs to rest."

            "You take the fun out of things you know that Motoko, aw well,  I'll be back later and maybe we can come to some sort of agreement." Kitsune put the open book over his face and ran off.

            Keitarou shook the book off of his face and looked at Motoko. Who stepped out of Kitsunes way, Motoko then proceeded to walk into the room and sit in a cross legged fashion while Shinobu then shyly proceeded into the room carrying a tray.

            "Mmmm, that smells good Shinobu. So, are you going to untie me to eat or am I on the aroma diet?" Keitarou joked as Shinobu placed the tray down on his left side and knelt down next to it.

            "Umm, Sempai, I…I can't untie you. We all agreed to it s…so I…I'm going to feed you instead." muttered the blue haired girl as she blushed at what she was about to do.

            "Are you sure Shinobu, it's just to eat I'm sure that I can't do anything if my arms are untied."

            "Urashima, you will remain tied up like that until we decide its okay to untie you, do you understand"

            "But that's cruel Motoko, I don't even know what I've done to deserve this. You can't just tie me up and leave me here like this, it's too cruel." complained Keitarou.

            "Shut up and quit complaining. It's the only way we'll know where you are and what you're doing."

            "But what can I do but lay here and … Uhmph" He was promptly cut off as Motoko took and jabbed a spoon full of soup in his mouth. She then walked out the door pausing only slightly at the opening before proceeding on her way.

            "She's right Sempai, you should just rest and eat." Shinobu began to burst out in tears which got a quizzical look from Keitarou, and with a spoon in his mouth it made him look strange, which cheered her up some. "We were told that your insides were pretty torn up and none of us want you to die from it, so…"

            "I understand Shinobu-chan, I'll just lie here and rest" 'and die from boredom instead'

            "Thank you, Sempai." Replied the little girl as she took the spoon from his mouth and then proceeded to feed him.

            Unnoticed by them, Naru watched from the hole in the roof that led to her room. She was still in her night clothes her legs drawn up close to her chin. Hugging the Lido-kun doll she had ever since she was a kid. She had almost started crying from the horror of what almost happened. She sat and watched Keitarou in silence. Thinking about what happened in the past five minutes. Hugging her Lido-kun closer she decided to try and avoid being near him when she could, and to have someone that could stop her if she ever tried hitting him until he was better.

            Motoko was on the second story deck practicing her swing technique, the stern look on her face and movements of her sword seeming to be unimportant, but was still a skill of mind and concentration while strengthening and refining her movements with the blade. 

            'Why does Naru sempai and the others care so much for Urashima, he is useless and conniving, we should just let him die like that' the area around Motoko became a little lighter.

            "You don't really mean that do you Motoko?"

            "Urashima why are you out of bed?" Motoko had spun on her heals to see Keitarou stepping out from the entry way.

            "Not even the threat of death could separate me from you Motoko." Keitarou had gotten a lot closer and she was paralyzed. "You should know I have eyes only for you." He closed in to give her a kiss.

            "Urashima." She barely whispered his lips were about to touch hers when suddenly she snapped out of her day dream and ran about frantically swinging her sword trying to clear up her fantasy about Keitarou. She then collapsed onto her knees and took a few deep breaths.

            "Motoko, there you are, I need to ask you a favor."

            "What is it Naru sempai?" asked Motoko as she covered up the fact that she just had a fantasy involving her and Keitarou just a few seconds ago.

            "I need you help, I… I almost hit Keitarou earlier today, if it wasn't for Su grabbing me and hugging me when she did, I would have…"  Naru paused, seeming on an emotional breakdown. Living the experience as if it had actually gone through, practically ripping through her like a properly sharpened blade through silk.

            "I want you to, either be there when I'm near him, or to be close at hand, so that I don't, I don't…" Naru had almost broken down completely, tears were forming in her eyes. Motoko stood up and placed a hand on her shoulder.

            "Naru sempai,. I understand, I'll be there to keep you from doing harm to Urashima." Naru nodded, and then they were all called down to lunch.

            After lunch they all went to Keitarous' room just because he had been panicking for the past half hour.  
            "Umm, I have to go, can you untie me and let me go to the restroom?" All the residents just looked at him, then turned to each other. Naru was the first to speak.

            "I think he has a point, we can't put him in dippers, or really watch him when he goes to the restroom you know."

            "Yeah but we can put him on the bed pan system." Suggested Kitsune, a gleam in her eyes.

            "But what about the one that has to change it? They'd have to be exposed to Urashimas' xxx." Commented Motoko, a small smile on her face. "I'm all up for just having some one watch him while he's in the restroom. We will only need one person to watch him." Said Motoko seeming very wise. But at the same time thinking about it, she starts to have another lurid fantasy about Keitarou. She stopped it from going too far by shaking her head really hard. Everyone stared at her for awhile making her blush.

            "What?"

            "I say we just let him go right there and when he can clean it himself…" began Sara only to be interrupted by Su yelling out her idea.

            "I'll create a device that punishes Keitarou every time he needs to go to the rest room. Then he won't need to go."

            "That's too cruel." Cried Shinobu in the direction of Su only to have Su begin to rethink her plan.

            "Umm, I hate to interrupt you but I really have to go, I can't hold it much longer here." Yelled Keitarou from where he was strapped down on the floor. 

            "If we do it that way Kitsune, we're going to have to clean him up every time he goes."

            "But it would be so kaiwa Naru, think about it. Keitarou in dippers, we could tease him about it for so long." Kitsune chuckled a little.

            "The more reason why I agree with Motoko, we should post a guard outside the bathroom when he goes so that…" Suggested Naru.

            "I suggested the guard be in the restroom with him Naru, that way if he feints while in there, immediate action can be taken." Said Motoko blushing.

            "I still say that we let him go right there." Said Sara indicating Keitarou on the floor.

            "But the bed pan is just so much easier to clean up. We can all take turns on emptying it." Suggested Kitsune.

            "I'll make a giant Vacuum that will suck all of Keitarous pee and poo out so he never has to go again." Yelled Su again.

            "Things don't work like that." Yelled Shinbou to her again.

            "I agree with Shinobu there, sides he might get perverted and who knows what else might some out." Teased Kitsune.

            "I, Can't, Hold it, In, Any longer." Yelled Keitarou trying desperately to hold back from going.

            "Ara, Umm, I think Kei-kun needs to go to the restroom." Said Mutsumi who had appeared out of nowhere.

            "No I think that guarding him while he goes is the best solution. We'll post guards outside and talk to him on the inside, if he doesn't answer we bust in and lay him down on the ground for a while…"

            "It would just be easier to place me with him inside of the restroom so that I can take immediate reaction if he feints again." Said a heavily blushing Motoko.

            "Ah it looks like Motoko might have some feelings for Keitarou after all." Poked Kitsune.

            "What? I do not have feelings what so ever for that spineless coward." Yelled Motoko to Kitsune who only laughed.

            "HEY" Keitarou yelled to get their attention. "You spent so much time arguing I've already lost control and went like this."

            "No I think that we should…" it finally sunk in to all present what Keitarou just said. Every one in Hinata Sou then looked at Keitarou and yelled at the same time.

            "EWWWW." Sarah and Su then yelled

            "Cool, Neat. I wanna see." 

            "Oh my." Said Mutsumi.

            Lots were drawn to see who would do what. Shinobu got to clean the bed sheets and Keitarous clothes. Kitsune scrubbed the floor. Su and Sara worked on a way to keep this from happening again. Motoko, Mutsumi, and Naru all put him on a stretcher and took him to the men's bath where they then proceeded to scrub him down. Motoko and Naru held him down while Mutsumi scrubbed him, despite him telling them that he can do it on his own repeatedly. Finally they had Su put on the device she made to carry Keitarous waste into the restroom, and he was strapped back down onto the perfectly clean floor. Su then places a sign with bright colored characters on it next to his door and runs off.

            Keitarous Misadventures One: Su

            Keitarou was on the ground struggling against the leather straps.

            "Su, quit that,. No, no that's delicate. Put that Down. It goes the other way, THE OTHER WAY." Su was jumping around his room searching through his stuff and playing with everything in the room.

            "Hey Keitarou, What does this do? How about this?" She starts looking around his books, "You got any Porn?" she jumps down and looks around finding some hidden in the back of his closet. "Oh what's this" Su held up one of the magazines.

            "WAH, Su put that down, you shouldn't be reading that." Su then sits down and starts looking through it.

            "Keitarou's a pervert." She sung while reading it, she then sat up and crawled over to him and showed him a picture. "Do you want to do that with me?"

            "Su, what are you asking? Put that down and quit snooping in my room." Cried Keitarou hysterically, Su then tossed the magazine and continued to jump around his room digging through his stuff.

            "WAAAAHHH Stop IT!"

            Keitarous Misadventures Two: Sara

            Sarah was also jumping around his room looking at stuff, but unlike Su didn't play with it.

            "Whew at least that's over. Huh, Sara, Get AWAY FROM THERE." Sara had just found the stack of porn Su had left under the pile of stuff  near his closet.

            "Why, we all know you have this stuff. It seems you let Su read it, I wanna read some too." Sara then sat down and started looking through them.

            "Kids your age aren't supposed to look at that stuff, Su did it without my permission." 'she took a few as well, but I had better keep quiet about that and get them back later Shirai, Haitani, I'm going to kill you when I get through with this.' Thought Keitarou at his friends who decided to give him some "manly material".

            "This is disturbing, you perverted Baka. How could you keep something like this." Sara almost kicked him but instead just grabbed the rest of the stack and ran out of the room. "I'm going to take this and then me and Su are going to have some fun with it."

            "No wait, Don't It's not what you think it is, really." Sara had already left the room. "SHIRAI, HAITANI, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR THIS." Yelled Keitarou at the top of his lungs. In the market where Shirai and Haitani were currently looking at what porn magazine to get Keitarou next so that he would get into more trouble they looked up.

            "Hey Shirai did you hear something?"

            "No I didn't" they then went back to looking through he stack of porn in front of them. "We'll take it all." Deep inside of Hinata Sou Keitarou suddenly got a bad feeling about his two best friends and the "manly material" thing they kept on trying to push onto him and let out a loud scream.

            Keitarous Misadventures Three:  Kitsune

            Kitsune leaned on over and put her head on Keitarou's chest, then poked him slightly with her finger and began rubbing it in circles on his chest.

            "Keitarou, you can make love to me. I promise not to tell anyone.  For a small fee."

            "Ki-Kitsune, stop saying such things, I don't think of you in those terms, uh." Kitsune had just begun to undo the device that let him go to the bathroom.. "Hey some one any ONE HELP."

            "Mm, there's no one to help you now Keitarou, so how about it, I let you make love to me and you pay me to keep quiet. Don't worry this offer stands no matter what."

            "My wallet is in the top drawer, you can have some of what's in it if you just please STOP." Kitsune then stood up walked over to his top drawer, pulled out his wallet, took over half the money in it, and then walked out the door laughing slightly.

            "You really are a Baka, I would have let you make love to me for money, but instead you give me the money and let me walk away untouched. But, the offer still stands, with the amount I have here, you can come to big sister Kitsune all you like and I won't tell a soul. As long as you keep my pocket full that is." She then winked at Keitarou and walked out of the door. Keitarou then let out an audible sigh.

            Keitarous Misadventures Four: Haruka

            Haruka sat  under the table near the hole that led up to Narus' room smoking a cigarette. Her back was turned on Keitarou.

            "Umm, auntie?"

            "Haruka."

            "Yeah, I was wondering can I have a glass of water?" Haruka got up, poured a glass of water and held it so her nephew could drink it, she then put the glass up and returned to sitting under the table waiting for her turn at watching Keitarou to be up.

            "Thank you Aunt Haruka."

            "Just Haruka." The door then slid open and some one entered the room. The first thing Keitarou saw was the black shoes, brown slacks and bottom of a white lab coat. It was all he needed to notice. "Hi Seta."

            "What are you doing here." Seta made his way over to the table and sat next to where Haruka was sitting.

            "I heard Keitarou had some bad luck, I brought over some herbal medicine that I learned about on one of my excavations. It's supposed to help speed up ones recover EHH." Seta had been bonked on the head by Haruka who then sat back down. "What did you do that for Haruka?"

            "You were talking too much." She then turned away, "Clueless idiot."

            Keitarous Misadventures Five: Haruka and Seta

            "Say, Haruka would you…" Asked Seta.

            "No."

            "Come on please?"

            "No."

            "It'll be only for a little while." This earned Seta a slap that literally sent him spinning.

            "No, quit asking."

            "Fine, I'll quit asking about that then."  Seta then reached into his lab coat and pulled out a small box. "But how about this instead, Will you marry me?" Seta opened the box, Haruka just looked at him and punched him, he landed in the closest wall.

            "Clueless Idiot."

            "Well how about this approach." Seta then got on one knee and reached for Harukas right hand. She just made a fist and hit him in the face.

            "I'm going to go back to the café' watch Keitarou for me until the next person arrives to keep an eye on him." Seta sat down and decided to wait another day. Keitarou had just sat there the whole time with one of those "I don't wanna know" looks on his face.

            Keitarous Misadventures Six: Seta

            "Hey Keitarou, when your all healed up again, how about me and you go to Okinawa, I heard that there's some interesting ruins there I'd like to excavate."

            "Sounds fun and all, but I really should go to school, I mean I've tried my hardest all my life to get into Toudai and now that I'm in, if I don't go it would seem like such a big waste."

            "I see, well then maybe some other time."

            "Yeah."

            "Have you decided what your going to want to study for as a major?"

            "Well I was thinking that I'd like to become like Seta-sensei and…" The door to the room burst open and Motoko stood there with her sword drawn, tip pointed towards, Seta.

            Keitarous Misadventures Seven: Motoko and Seta

            Explosions could be heard coming from the Ki attacks coming from within the room of the Kanrinin, as Motoko and Seta fought. It was general chaos as both Seta and Motoko leapt and dodged, attacked and parried, all trying to get the upper hand on each other. In the middle of it all was Keitarou, in the proverbial eye of the storm.

            "Help, Some one Help Me. Motoko, Seta, ARE EITHER OF YOU SANE? AHHHH, That was almost my head. HELP SOME ONE HELP MEEEEEE.

            Keitarous Misadventures Eight: Motoko

            'I cant believe I lost like that, I should have more discipline than that, Having a fantasy about Keitarou right at the deciding point of battle cost me this victory, why am I having fantasies about that Idiot anyways? He's nothing more than a weak'

            "Motoko."

            'Weak weak fool and a spine-'

            "Earth to Motoko."

            'less coward. I shouldn't be having these thoughts about him.'

            "MOTOKO." She was broken from her concentration and turned to Keitarou then asked him in a cold voice.

            "What is it Urashima."

            "I was just wondering what was troubling you."

            "Nothing that concerns you." Motoko said to Keitarou in a condescending tone. She then turned her back on him and closed her eyes. Her gaze slowly drifted back to Keitarou who was staring at her. 'That look, he's concerned about me what if he knows? What will he say?' she then started to break out in another lurid fantasy.

            "Motoko!" she was deep in her fantasy and thought he said it lightly to her, seductively, while moving in for the kiss.

            "Umm Motoko you're starting to freak me out." She broke out of her fantasy of him to notice that he was still strapped down and she was leaning over to kiss him. She shot back bringing her arms straight out to one side and forming claws. She then quickly recomposed herself.

            "I thought I saw something." 'whew that was close.'

            "But why were you staring at me like that?" She fell over

            'He knows I'm doomed if he finds out.' She then burst into another fantasy about half way through she broke it's spell. "NOOOOOOO" Motoko then proceeded to run around the room frantically trying to clear her non-existent fantasy bubble out of existence. Keitarou sweat dropped and watched her freak.

            Keitarous Misadventures Nine: Motoko, Naru, Shinobu, and Su

            Shinobu was trying her best to protect Keitarou by placing herself over him, tears coming from her eyes.

            "WAH.. Don't hurt Sempai…" 

            Motoko and Naru stood at Keitarous' feet in a tangled mess from which you couldn't tell who was trying to hit what, block what, stop what,  who offended who to start this, and who's trying to stop who, both were completely frozen except for minor movements and twitches.

            "Would you two just stop already your starting to freak me out." Yelled Keitarou from his position on the floor. Su was running around the room jumping on things, on occasion  and climbing over the twitching fidgeting mass that was Motoko and Naru, in other words being her usual self.

            Keitarous Misadventures Ten: Shinobu

            "S-S-S-S-Sempai, are you okay? Is there anything I can get you?"

            "Hai, I'm fine Shinobu-chan. I'll be fine for a while. But I can't wait till the day after tomorrow. You did agree to it to let me up then right?"

            "Yes we did. Umm Sempai, if it's okay with you. In your spare time I'd like you to, to." Shinobus' face was turning quite red by now.

            "Sure Shinobu-chan, I'd be glad to tutor you." Keitarou put on a smile and Shinobu brightened up and nodded at him.

            "Thank you Sempai." She then sighed. "Maybe if I can get into Toudai like you, then me and you could, could."

            "Could what? Shinobu turned cherry red and was petrified. 'He HEARD me?'

            "Umm nothing, nothing at all, I was just thinking out loud." 'I hope he buys it.'

            'Shinobu is such a sweet girl, if I didn't already have Naru or Mutsumi and she was a few years older, I wouldn't mind going out with her. What am I saying.' He looked up at Shinobu who was deep in thought. Suddenly his stomach growled ruining the moment, Shinobu perked up and looked at Keitarou, then turned a cute shade of pink.

            "Umm, Gomen-nasai, Gomen-nasai, I forgot to bring you some food, I'll be right back with it." She then stood up and left the room. Keitarou then let out a sigh.

            "I don't know whether to call that ill timed or a miracle, but either way, it's got good timing" He then looked a this stomach which seemed to laugh at him. He sighed again.

            Keitarous Misadventures Eleven: Kitsune, Sara, and Su.

            The door to Keitarous' room opened and Sara walked in and sat down on top of the table fallowed shortly by Su who just ran around. He then felt a pair of hands wrap around his neck and smelt some alcohol, this could mean only one thing.

            "Kitsune, what are you doing?" he asked rather nervously. 

            Kitsune only ignored him and kissed his cheek making him blush she then moved to straddle his stomach. She looked at him lustfully.

            "Kitsune will you stop this, your drunk, and Shino…" Kitsune put a finger on his lips silencing him.

            "I know you want me, Keitarou, I want you too, didn't you know that? Hm, now let's show each other just how much we love each other. Don't mind Su, she's just here to take over when I'm done, and Sara is here to watch, but if you're into that kinda stuff, I guess she can help too." Kitsune said to him seductively. Keitarou could only stare straight ahead for a few seconds before he broke free of what Kitsune just said.

            "Kitsune, I don't want this. Please just get out of my room and go lay down, your drunk. Besides Shinmmph." Keitarou had been silenced by his rant by Su sitting down on his mouth. Keitarou was surprised by this and tried to shake her off him, he could feel Kitsune undoing the device that removed his waste. He eventually heard to door open and Su got up off of his mouth and ran over to the person entering the room. Keitarou turned his head and noticed Naru standing in the door way taking in his position while Kitsune continued to fiddle with the device some more.

            "Narusegawa, help. Kitsune, Su, and Sara are all trying to molest me. HELP ME!" Naru continued to stare then Mutsumi popped her head out from behind Naru and looked into the room.

            "Ara, Keitarou's going to get laid." She then spotted Sara and moved on over pushing the kid a little while sitting down. "If you don't mind I'd like to watch as well." Naru broke out of her trance just as Kitsune had unlocked the first lock on the device and noticed at how badly Keitarou was struggling to get her off of him. She just walked right on over and pried her friend off and then escorted her out of the room.

            "But Naru, you won't so I figured that I may as well make the next move and take him for myself instead." Su followed and shortly after Sara went as well. Shinobu entered the room with a tray of food noticed Mutsumi, the reluctantly sat down next to him and began feeding him. A few second later Naru walked back into the room and closed the door.

            "Those three."

            Keitarous Misadventures Twelve: Mutsumi, Naru, and Shinobu.

            Naru let out a sigh and walked over to Keitarou and redid the latch on Su's device. Shinobu noticed this and blushed slightly. Naru then motioned Mutsumi over and pulled out some books. They then began to study, Shinobu taking her time while feeding Keitarou so he didn't choke, and so that she could spend more time with him. Naru and Mutsumi had moved the table next to Keitarou so that he could study with them. 

            "Ara, So Naru, this is how you do it?"

            "No, No Mutsumi This is how you do it." Naru reached over to show the girl how to do it, and sitting so close to Keitarou she hit her elbow on the soup bowl causing the near empty bowl to tip over and spill all over onto Keitarous' stomach.

            "AAAIIIEEEE, IT'S HOT, OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW OW, IT BURNS. OW OW OW OW OW GET IT OFF GET IT OFF GETITOFFGETITOFF." Naru and Shinobu both reached for a towel to quickly get the hot soup off of Keitarou and both bumped hands, fumbled, struggled over pulling out the paper towels and caused the dispenser to land on his head. Shinobu then began to run around the room wildly waving her arms around while Naru wiped off the soup and Mutsumi took the dispenser and put it back on the shelf. Naru then leaned on over and looked at Keitarou in the eyes.

            "You okay?" 'Why does this happen, it seems that every time I'm around him he seems to get hurt?'

            "Yes, I think I am. But I sure do wish I could rub that spot on my forehead or scratch my nose. How around untying me so that I can do that?"

            "Nice try, your not getting untied until we all know that your in the clear." She teased and then reached on up and scratched the side of his nose and rubbed his forehead for awhile. She then sat up and picked up the tray, walked out and returned to drag Shinobu out from where she had passed out on the floor. Leaving Keitarou and Mutsumi alone.

            Keitarous Misadventures Thirteen: Mutsumi.

            Keitarou just stared at the door for a few seconds then looked over to Mutsumi.

            "So Mutsumi how are y-."

            "Watermelons." Was her quick reply. Keitarou would fall down face first, IF he was standing so he just sweat dropped and continued.

            "Mutsumi what's your schedule for Touda-"

            "Watermelons." Keitarou sweat dropped again and looked at Mutsumi.

            'Out of all the others, I'd have to say that Mutsumi is by far the strangest of them all.' "Hey Mutsu-."

            "Watermelons." Despite being strapped to the floor, Keitarou suddenly face faulted.

            "That's not what I'm asking you about!"

            "Ohh, really. Then maybe you'd like to tell me again why your strapped to the floor?" Keitarou sweat dropped again and decided to give up. He sighed and laid his head back.

            "Ara, you look tired, I guess I should leave and let you get some sleep." Mutsumi then stood up and walked out the door, Keitarou watched this, and as hard as he tried not to, he still sweat dropped and laying his head down for a while.

            "Mutsumi sure is strange. But come to think of it I am a little tired. I guess I can sleep a little before Naru gets back. She shouldn't be angry with me if I do. After all she's the one that ordered me to rest." Keitarou then closed his eyes and fell asleep soon after.

            Keitarous Misadventures Fourteen: Naru

            Naru punched the sign that Su had placed in front of the door down the hallway. Su watched as it went with a hand over her eyes to watch it go a bit easier.

            "I've had enough of that sign, it's too immature and doesn't take this situation seriously. Su, Keitarou isn't having any misadven-." Naru watched as Su put up another sign identical to the first. Naru punched this one down the hallway as well, Su following close behind. Calming down some Naru then entered Keitarous room with a smile on her face. She looked on over to where Keitarou lay on his back and walked on over to where he lay. Noticing that he was asleep she poked him gently trying to wake him up, when this didn't work she began to shake his shoulders. Still no response, she began to panic and started to shake him more. After a while of this she collapsed across his chest and began crying. After a while she got up and got the others.

            They were all gathered around Keitarou staring at his unconscious form laying on the futon in front of them. After a while of seeing that he was still showing signs of life they all looked up at each other.

            "Well what do you suppose we do now? We can't call the hospital because of the rukase we caused to let him go." Stated Kitsune matter of factly with her hand rubbing her chin.

            "Let's boil him and eat his flesh from his bones then bury the rest under a stone statue that we shall erect in his memory." Cheered Kaolla as she held a pair of flags in her outstretched arms.

            "He's not dead yet." Complained Shinobu trying to get Su off her current thought path.

            "I just can't think of how our lives would be if he dies." Said Naru in a depressed voice staring at Keitarou.

            "I'd hate to think of how where we'd be in life if he wasn't here to help us along the most difficult parts of its path. But I fail to see how worrying about that will have an affect on his current situation." Stated Motoko calmly.

            "I have a feeling that he will pull through. After all this IS Keitarou that we're talking about here. Even if what the doctors said was true then that still makes him as close to immortal as any creature will ever come." Pointed out Sara, which drew her several strange looks that she promptly ignored.

            "I think she's right. We'll just have to keep an eye on him until the two weeks are up." Said Motoko who then checked the clock. "Which should be in about thirty four hours, children should not have such a responsibility and Kitsune is a little too irresponsible. Naru is too emotional so that leaves me to watch Keitarou for the next thirty four hours." Stated Motoko but the stares she received started to work on her outer shell causing her face to crack up a little bit. Regaining her posture she looked at them and flatly replied to their looks.

            "What?"

            "I think Motoko has lost it, any other ideas?" stated Naru.

            "Oh, Motoko wants to be alone with Keitarou. Does this mean that maybe she is having a little side affair with him? Hmm. Maybe it's a little one sided. You know that it's not healthy to keep these feelings pent up." Prodded Kitsune which mostly made Motoko blush and try and keep a straight face, failing miserably.

            "Um, well maybe we could all camp out here and watch him together. You know, a kind of a sleep over thing." Suggested Shinobu. Every one looked at her for a few minutes in silence. "Sorry. It was just a suggestion."

            "You know I think she has a point. Lets go get some things each and we'll camp it out here." Stated Naru. Every one quickly nodded their heads in agreement.

            Several minutes later they had all grabbed whatever they felt was necessary and proceeded to camp out in Keitarous room. After a night of video games and partying the girls all fell asleep. During the night the girls, with the exception of Sara and Kitsune, slowly made their way on over to where Keitarou was and eventually took up certain spots around him. Naru was possessively holding onto him from the right side. Su had of course latched onto his head. Shinobu was holding his legs tightly and for once looked rather confident. Motoko was just laying at his left side pushing herself as close to him as possible looking as if she was hiding from her worst fears, like a little kid hiding behind their parents, which just happened to be sleeping on his chest in the form of a small hot spring turtle named Tama. Sara had however curled up next to Kitsune with her head on her stomach and Kitsune was sprawled out on the floor. In the early morning Kitsune got up and went to the restroom. She came back noticed how everyone was, snuck into her room, got her camera, after a while of adjusting it to the low levels of light she took a few pictures to use later on as a kind of blackmail to the rest of her dorm companions she placed the camera back in her room and returned to sleeping next to Sara who immediately found it more comfortable to use her stomach as a pillow. 

            It had been a few days since Keitarou had fallen asleep. The girls were all worried about him and constantly tried to bring him back. They made some progress but not much. After about 4 days, though it felt longer to the girls, he woke up. First thing he did was eat some food since he hadn't had any for a while. He then convinced them to let him up. After a while of walking around getting used to it again and decided to schedule a check-up with a doctor.

            "Well Mr. Urashima it seems to me that you've made a full recovery. I'm quite amazed though. From what I can tell the first time you passed out was actually from a heat stroke. Drink more water and take more breaks when you're working out in the sun. As for the second time, your body was more or less tired since it had just finished restoring your insides at a constant pace and since there was no more damage to your system. I tried to continue to heal and therefore put you in a coma for a few days. Well take care Mr. Urashima and let me know if you're interested in being researched. There's plenty of money in being a guinea pig and with how you are I'm sure we can learn a lot." The doctor then sat down on his chair to look over the papers, and Keitarou then proceeded back to the Hinata Sou.

            "Well, how did it go." asked Naru, the rest of the girls were with her on the front porch of the Hinata girls dorm.

            "It went well. The doc said that all it was, was a little heat stroke for the first one and the second one was from my body trying to heal me more than what I could be healed." Keitarou replied putting his hand behind his head.

            "NANI? What about the hemorrhaging?" asked Naru suddenly rushing up to him fallowed by the rest of the girls.

            "Well, you see, it looked worse than what it was and I didn't even know I had it. I guess that Su is right when she says that I am indestructible. Or it that immortal?" Keitarou began thinking to him self. 

            Su began running around excitedly that her theory about him was right. Shinobu relaxed and went inside to prepare lunch. Kitsune gave him a wink and went back inside as well. But Sara, Motoko, and Naru were still outside with him, all three wearing the same look of anger. Then with one swift movement they all sent him flying into the sky their own different ways, saying the same one word as if they were one person.

            "Idiot."

Break.

(Authors notes" if you wish for the directors cut please request it. There are some ideas in the directors cut that were left out in this version due to conflicting subjects. I have to give credit to my friend, without her help this story wouldn't have gotten finished.)


End file.
